Baby Steps
by kiap kiap
Summary: AU. Five year old Danny Fenton ran away from home after receiving his ghost powers, thinking that his parents won't accept him. The Guys In White captured him. Nine years later, he escaped and was found by Sam Manson and Tucker Foley. Will Danny learn to trust anyone or will he be forever haunted by the GIW. DXS
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: A brand new story. Constructive criticism is nice but not flames. Please review**

 _ **Summary: AU. Danny got ghost powers when he was five. Scared that they would not accept him, he ran away. However the Guys in White captured him. When, he turned 14, there was an explosion which made Danny escape.**_

It was an endless sea of white. To most people, it was the color of _purity, hope and good._ However, it was different meaning to fourteen-year-old Danny. He curled up on the floor into a small ball. To Danny, the color white was the meaning of _evil, injustice and malice_. Danny tried to ignore the blinding whiteness as he tried to just sleep. He was way small and thin for most fourteen year olds. His thin blue shirt that could barely bare with the cold clung onto his pale, sweaty skin that showed his ribcage. He was so skinny that anyone could count how many ribs he had. His hair was matted down with sweat. His shirt stained with green and red, it looked old and worn out. The cage was so small that Danny could barely stretch.

Danny squeezed his eyelids shut as he tried to find a comfy corner. The ceramic blue tiles were mercilessly cold...just like the Guys in White.

"Wake up, Freak!" A dreaded, but familiar voice yelled. Danny cracked open his eyes and looked at black shoes. He looked up to see a man in a white suit. His hair blonde, Danny could see his emotionless bottle green eyes through his sun shades as it stared at him intensely. Danny cowered at the intensity and tried to stand up. However, he was still too weak from yesterday's experiment. Danny felt the yesterday's drug kicking in as he coughed up a bit of blood that was stark contrast to his sheet-pale face. He was even surprised he had blood left in his body.

The Agent opened the door of his cage and kicked him. Danny winced.

"Are you going to walk or not?" The Agent asked. Danny did not reply. Whenever, he talked, he would get punishment. The Agent grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and dragged him. He already knew fighting was fruitless. He just acted like an _'obedient little experiment_ '. Danny stayed silent. His throat was still sore from screaming yesterday.

"Good Morning, Agent M," another Agent said as he lowered his gun. Agent M put his ID card against the scanner and the door opened.

A female computerised voice said," Welcome, Agent M,"

The room was white...just like every other room in this damn building. The room had a wide assortment of paraphernalia that was used to dissect ghosts. It was like a living hell. However, Danny knew there was no escape. They strapped him down. The cold metal cuffs that held him down were rubbed with ectoranium that caused a dull burning sensation on his skin. His wrists had angry red bumps that the Guys In White had said were blisters. There were also burn marks in his skin.

A scientist with a clipboard walked in. He was wearing white. Danny could say that he could live the rest of his life without white. He twirled his ever greying moustache, his sea blue eyes staring intensely at the clipboard in his grip.

"Well, hello, there, Danny," The scientist started. The scientist sent him looks of pity. The scientist was the only one who treated him like human. That was when the GIW agents were not around. He usually tried to send inhumane experiments in a later date but the Guys-in-White would always refuse. The scientist usually tried to bandage him or stitch him when the GIW were not around but now, that they have installed security cameras, it was not an option.

Agent M walked in and said," Don't pity it. It has no feelings are whatsoever. All it causes is destruction,"

"Umm...actually, I...I'm a h-he and I-I ha-have f-feel-feelings," Danny stuttered in a raspy voice. Danny widened his eyes as Agent M glared at his furiously, the tip of his ears going red.

"What did you say?" he asked in fury. Danny stayed quiet as the Agent opened the cuffs and grabbed him. Agent M threw his against the wall, all he felt was pain. He was starting to see stars dancing in his blurry vision, the voices getting softer and distorted. His pale face was purplish. The scientist watched in horror as Agent M kicked the boy in the stomach and in the back. The boy coughed out copious amounts of blood that stained the floor. The boy's eyes were squeezed shut as the agent mercilessly threw his against the wall. He heard a crack. He must have broken something. Finally, Agent M's fury faded, a whimper escaped the boy's lips. He was still curled up in the corner, there was a single tear staining his pale face. Danny thought, _Why did I run away?_

 **LINE BREAK**

* * *

Danny cracked open his eyes, he was in his room again with the dull white walls and that luminescent clock that _ticked and tocked_ as the minutes passed by. Danny did not know how long had it been since he was captured. It must be years. Everything here was slow and painful. Danny closed his eyes when he felt someone seize him by his neck. Danny coughed and cracked his eyes open. It was an agent. Danny closed his eyes not bothering to se which agent it was.

He was brought into a room. The dull white walls stained with a vibrant green and red. The place he was experimented in. Danny whimpered, his face was still bruised but the purple was slightly faded, thanks to his healing factor. However, his feeling factor was faster than this...it must be the drug they gave yesterday. Danny sighed miserably as they strapped him down the table. He could feel the coldness of the metal cuffs. Danny cracked open one of his eyes and saw a machine. It had all sorts of needles and sharp things that Danny hated.

"Like this?" The agent asked with a malicious smirk.

Danny kept silent.

"Well, you better get used to do this as there are more machines like this,"

Danny nodded unnoticeably. Danny felt his chest constrict. He closed his eyes and gulped. Her felt a piercing, excruciating pain in where his core was. Danny screamed. He was still surprised that his voice was still strong enough to scream. He screamed so loud that he could not scream anymore. Danny sent pleading looks, tears brimmed in his eyes.

"Like it. We are taking a core sample," The agent said as he laughed at the boy's pain.

Danny's throat was so sore. All he could do was open his mouth but nothing came out. Danny felt himself breathing faster and quicker. It was a short quick breath. It was like a gasp. Danny started coughing copious amount of bloods. The blood stained his face and his thin blue shirt. Beads of sweat formed from his forehead. It felt so long when it was finished. Danny was still gasping for air. He could not breathe. His vision turned blurry and fell unconscious.

 **LINE BREAK**

* * *

 _BOOM!_ Danny was startled awake. Danny looked around. His cage was half-way broken and there was a humongous hole on the ceiling. He can escape now. Danny felt hope brew in him. The hope was all he needed. He got a renewed energy as he flew out of the hole as far as possible from this darn building. It was night. He remembered those times when his mother and he would sit on the roof as she would whisper to him all the facts and constellation. Danny could remember a few of them like the Scorpius, the biggest star, Sirius in the Canis Major and a few others. Danny has always like the star, Sirius. It was the brightest star and the Dog star. Canis Major is the Great Dog. From the first time, he heard it till now, he had remembered it. Danny had smiled...it was a small one. But, it was genuine. He had smiled the first time in years.

The wind pulled back his snow white hair. His black and white jumpsuit clung onto his skin, it revealed his skinny body. However, he did not care about that. He ignored it but he knew he needed food. He felt his stomach squirming but what could he eat. He had no money. Danny flew above a forest that separated Amity Park and the GIW headquarters. Danny decided to land and eat something. He dove into the canopy of leaves and landed on the ground. He was so thankful that he had found a forest. Probably, he can make a home here and live here forever.

Danny felt a bit light-headed. Danny realized a stitch had opened. It was a week ago. Right before the installment of security cameras. The Guys in White agents were not around, the scientist did it. He was the only one who was nice to him. He sometimes checked if he was okay and smuggle some food for him. Danny was grateful to him. He wished he can thank him for his help. He wondered if the scientist had caused the explosion purposely to let him escape.

Danny shrugged. He was a stray apple growing on the tree. He flew and plucked it gently. He fingered the apple curiously and took a small, tentative bite out of it...it was actually sweet and delicious. He slowly enjoyed the taste and took more bites of it. He quickly gobbled it up. He was satisfied. He felt his energy level rise a bit. He changed to his human form. Two white rings wrapped around him with warmth as he became the black haired, blue eyed Danny Fenton. He only knew his first name was Danny but his last name, he was not so sure. He looked at the gash and pressed it gently. He hissed in pain, his hand were stained with red blood with small green flecks.

Danny was actually starting to feel a bit light-headed. He did not know what to do. He wondered if there were more people like the scientist. The scientist was the only person nice to him. He sometimes smuggled in food for him and talked to him like he was any ordinary kid except his voice was softer. He wondered if the scientist had caused the explosion purposely so he can escape.

He can't go back to the Guys in White facility. He pressed his gash tightly. He knew this was not good. He had to find something that will help him. His hand was stained with more of his blood. He felt his head swirl. He pressed the wound tighter. He felt the sides of his vision darken slightly. Danny struggled with his conscience. He can't go unconscious now. He needed to find something that will help him. He pressed his wound even tighter, he bit his tongue to prevent his from screaming.

He was now in the outskirts of the town. Danny started walking through the line of houses. Danny felt weaker and weaker. He staggered, still struggling with his conscience. Danny saw a house that stood out. It was a huge three-storey mansion. Danny felt his vision darken, his legs go jelly. _No, no, no, he can't pass out now!_ , he thought in desperation.

However, he felt the darkness consume over him. The last thing he heard was hushed voices. One of them said," We need to get him to hospital,"

 **A/N: It is not like the usual stories I have seen so far. I don't want to spoil so I'll keep my big mouth shot.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Here is chapter 2, please review.**

 **Chapter 2**

 **Tucker's view ( Third Person)**

It was never easy for me to stay in a hospital. He never liked going to the Doctor's. In fact, he was afraid of it. Surprisingly, after he found the boy, he was in a hospital, sitting next to the boy. Sam was dozing off slightly . He sighed. They never knew who the boy was. Looking at him, he looked like a ten-year-old. A severely malnourished, skinny, dehydrated boy. He was more than skin-and-bones. He was so thin that he could count his ribs. The boy was seriously injured, it was even a surprise that he was still alive. There were stickers on his chest which was connected to a heart monitor that beeped in a constant rhythm. There was an IV that went into his nose and another IV was fastened by surgical tape in his forearm.

He had a really bad gash that was in desperate need to be stitched. The doctor had told them that he was abused and dissected by someone. _Who would do such a thing?_ Sam was really angry when she heard about this. Tucker found it disturbing. Tucker saw there were blisters and burn marks on his wrist. It seemed like the boy had gone through a lot.

Sam opened her eyes and turned to Tucker," Is he awake?"

"N-no," Tucker stuttered, he stared at the ceramic tiles on the floor. Usually, he found the tiles boring but when he stared closer at it, it seemed interesting. They looked at the mysterious boy. So many questions formed in their head. _Who was he? Who abused him? Where does he live? Is he okay?_ However, they had to wait. It has been a week since he was brought here and he still had not woke up. The doctors think that he may have fell into a coma. He just stared out of the window, the sky was grey. It looked as if it was about to rain. Tucker shifted his gaze from the window to the boy and to Sam. The black-haired, amethyst-eyed girl seemed to fiddle with the loose strand of hair that fell over her face. Sam looked up at Tucker and asked again," Do you think he will be alright?"

Tucker had never seen Sam so sentimental. She had always portrayed herself strong, stubborn and thick-skinned. However, her eyes were slightly glassy. She looked worried. It was weird. She was worrying over a random boy they saw on the street. Sure, he was severely injured but this did not seem...right. They heard a little grunting and turned to look at the boy. It seemed like he was waking up.

 **Danny's view ( Third Person)**

Danny heard hushed voices and beeping. He cracked his eyes open and stared at the light. His eyes adjusted to the brightness as he looked around. _White wall, was he at the GIW?_ He felt panic seize him. His head hurt dully. However, Danny seemed to be in a different clothes. Not in that usual filthy, blood stained shirt and loose brown trousers that seemed to have been stained with blood as well. He was in a pristine clean, turquoise gown. It looked like a long shirt that reached till his knees. Danny sighed as he stared closer at the wall, it seemed not be exactly white, it was a shade of light grey. Danny sighed. He noticed he had needles poked into him and a small tube that ran into his nose. It felt kind of weird. Danny felt as if he wanted to rip out this needle and tube and run out. However, he turned to see two people. They looked kind of taller and stronger than them. There was a girl clad in purple and black. She kind of scared him. Then, there was a dark skinned boy who seemed to dress like a traffic light. Danny decided to call him Traffic Light but not in speech. Danny cautiously sat up. He stared at them.

"Are you okay?" The girl asked, her voice was too loud for his liking. Danny shrunk in his bed and burrowed into his pillow, pulling the blankets over him.

" Talk to him softer, he is scared," Traffic Light said in a low whisper to the girl.

"Okay," she said in a much softer tone," Are you okay?"

Danny kept quiet. He did not know if he could trust them. Danny just stared at them helplessly.

" Hey, it's okay, we won't hurt you," Traffic Light said in a hushed tone.

Danny did not speak. He was afraid they would hit him so he nodded slowly.

"Okay, what is your name?" The girl started," My name is Sam Manson and he is Tucker Foley,"

"D-Danny," he stuttered in a raspy voice.

"Nice name," Tucker - Traffic Light- replied.

"Don't you have a last name?" Sam asked.

Danny stuttered," I don't know my last name,"

Sam and Tucker nodded.

"You have a home?" Tucker asked.

Danny looked at Tucker, his eyes wide and then, he shook his head.

"You want to stay with one of us?" Sam asked.

Danny looked at them helplessly.

"No, I...I...I am a f-freak and I d-don't des-deserve a h-home," Danny replied, he covered his face and choked a sob.

"Who said that? Why are you a freak?" Tucker asked as he looked at the sobbing boy as he went to put his hand over the boy's shoulder but he flinched away from the boy.

"I...hic...I...hic am half ghost. The...hic...Guys in...hic...white said it," Danny continued to sob. Danny can't believe he was spilling this information. He continued to sob more, tears ran down his face.

Sam felt as if she wanted to hug him. However, seeing him flinch from Tucker's hand told her otherwise.

"Danny," Sam started sternly. The boy flinched. She lowered her volume and continued," Listen, you are not a freak. You are a unique person. You are different from others. That does not warrant you abuse and dissection,"

Sam had heard of the Guys In White. They were a ghost hunting agency funded by the government. They were pretty much lame. However, they did capture ghosts.

Danny looked at Sam in shock. The Guys in White had said that he was a freak and no one would accept him. And, there he was, in a weird room, with two teenagers accepting him.

"How old are you?" Tucker asked.

"14," Danny replied. The scientist at least told him how old he was and taught him some stuff.

"You are our age?" Sam gasped," You look like a ten-year-old,"

Danny made a face that no one could quite make out and continued looking at Sam.

"Well, you can stay at Tucker's," Sam started.

"Yeah! My parents had always wanted a second child and maybe, they can adopt you!" Tucker started excitedly. Danny started to cower and Tucker realized this and lowered the volume. Sam sent a glare in Tucker's way as Tucker straightened his back.

" Well, I will tell my parents and we'll se if they like you and would like to adopt you after you get out of the modelling agency uh...hospital," Tucker said. Danny cocked his head which made Sam giggle slightly! _She giggled_ , Sam thought in shock and covered her mouth.

Sam cleared her throat and asked," How were you captured?"

"Umm...I r-ran aw-away f-from h-home," Danny stuttered," I- I was wal-walking and the GIW realized what I was and cap-captured m-me,"

Danny can't believe he was telling them his story and they were so accepting of it.

"C-can you keep this as a secret?" Danny asked in a raspy voice.

Sam and Tucker nodded.

 **A/N: How did I do? Please review.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Well, Chapter 3. After this, updates are going to be rare. Mostly monthly.**

 **Danny's t** **hird person limited**

It has been a week since Danny met Sam and Tucker. Danny relaxed a bit around Tucker, giving him clear one syllable replies and sometimes, a small smile. However, Sam was another case. Danny always tensed when Sam was around. Danny always shrunk into his bed when Sam around and often, did not talk much with her. Clearly, the gothic appearance of Sam still frightened him.

Danny woke up, his hair matted down with sweat. Danny had jerked up as he looked around his surroundings. The boy sighed as he still in bed. Danny looked around, the room was lit up by a eerie green light. Danny tensed as he gripped onto the edges of his blanket, the boy cowered. Danny blinked and the light went off. The young halfa realized it was his eyes. Danny sunk into his bed, he sucked in a deep breath.

Danny shrunk down. Danny remembered what happened yesterday. Danny was having a pretty bad nightmare, however, it was not compared what he dreamed now. Danny shuddered at the thought if the sharp, slightly glowing green scalpel cut into his skin and being prodded by sharp instruments in the inside. Danny felt as if he needed to hurl. Danny grabbed the waist basket near his bed. He emptied the contents in his stomach into a plastic bag that was placed into the basket. Danny did not mind the stench, he had to be in even worse conditions. The Guys in White never clean his room. The corners of the wall had cobwebs and black dust-like things that seemed suspiciously like insects. The white walls, however, were still in pristine condition. Danny did not know why. But, every once in a while, the cleaners would only clean the walls. Danny's cage and everything else, in the room were not.

Danny exhaled sharply. Speaking of nightmares, Danny was to be referred to a psychologist about his nightmares. Apparently, they were people who take care of other's mental health. Danny never liked meeting new people especially when they were clad in white clothing. Danny curled as small as he could. Danny burrowed his head into his pillow, in an attempt to hide himself. He threw over the blanket over his face, Danny made a weird squeaking noise. He wrapped his arms around him and squeezed his eyes shut, concentrating on his breathing. Danny was feeling a bit jittery and scared about meeting the psychologist. Danny was not sure if he or she was a nice person. Danny's stomach flipped and squirmed in his stomach. It lurched and flipped even more. It was a very uncomfortable feeling. Danny shivered. He felt the coldness seep through his blanket and let it's cold touch wrap around his body, making him feel cold. Danny's fever that started out of the blue had not decreased. It made Tucker and Sam worried about the young halfa's health.

Danny heard the door creak open, Danny peeped out of his blanket and saw Tucker and two other taller figures walk in.

"Oh my, it is so dark!" a voice, clearly female said. Danny winced at the volume, burrowing more into his bed. One of the taller figure walked to the where the window was and drew the curtains. Sunlight filtered into the room. Danny half-closed his eyes as his eyes adjusted to the sudden rush of brightness. Everything was much clearer now. The figure at the window seemed like Tucker's mother. She was a dark-skinned woman with purple eyes. She wore a friendly smile that Danny detested a bit. She was a particularly plump, nonetheless, she looked motherly enough.

Tucker's father was a tall thin man. He had turquoise eyes that Tucker seemed to inherit and curly black hair that was neatly combed.

"So, is this the boy you are talking about?" Tucker's father started as he walked over to Danny. Danny peeked out of his blanket. He flinched away from the tall man.

"Dad! You are scaring him," Tucker said in a discreet voice. Danny looked at the father and son.

"What is your name, sweetie?" Tucker's mother asked," I'm Angela Foley and the man near Tucker is Maurice Foley,"

Danny hesitated a bit. In his brain, everything was going in full panic. Danny looked at the man and woman and turned to Tucker helplessly. Tucker walked over to Danny. But, not close enough to make him flinch. He gave the halfa a reassuring nod as he sent him a small smile. Danny turned away. He still was a bit hesitant. It took a minute before Danny could calm down. He was taking in deep breaths as Angela and Maurice were looking at him with concern.

"D-Danny," Danny tried to say, but it came out as a low whisper. His eyes were wide like it was pleading with them. He wished that he could get out of this situation. He gripped onto the blanket tightly, his knuckles turning white. Danny bit his lip.

"Huh? Could you repeat that again?" Maurice asked, his voice, soft as if he did not want the silence to break.

"D-Danny," Danny stuttered again, it was slightly louder but it was loud enough for the Foley parents to catch.

Angela Foley gave Danny a reassuring squeeze on his shoulder. Danny tensed, his eyes wide. The young halfa let out a squeak, he flinched away from them.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?" Angela asked, her voice laced with concern, her expression creased with a frown.

"He's scared," Tucker piped in," Who knows what he went through. He barely opens up to anyone,"

Angela nodded, she frowned as Danny let out another squeak. Danny felt as if he wanted to lash out and run away. His heart hammered even faster as every second past. Danny bit his lip as he looked around in desperation and worry. Danny cowered helplessly. He felt everything overwhelm him. Danny started to breath faster. A bead of cold sweat trickled from his temples. Danny felt as if he could not breathe anymore. Danny felt helpless. Danny felt as if he was at the GIW again. That thought only made him hyperventilate more.

"Breathe, Danny," It was a firm, yet gentle order. Danny decided to listen to the voice. Danny had many voices in his head now. All the voices resembled the Guys in White agents' voice. All of them were insulting him. However, Danny decided to listen to that gentle, firm voice. Danny took in deep breath and continued. Danny continued doing that as he looked up. It was a Latina woman. She had blonde hair tied into a bun.

Danny looked up. He remembered her. She was the nurse who always came to change his bandages. Danny looked up at the woman, he kept quiet.

"You okay?" The nurse asked, crouching to his level. Danny just stared at her. He did not even flinch when she put a hand over his shoulder. Danny looked at her.

Danny just gave a small nod as the nurse gave the younger boy a smile. Danny did not return it. He just watched the lady walk out.

"Mom, can we adopt him?" Tucker asked Angela Foley.

"I see why not? He seems he needs a family. We would be more that happy to share a place in our home," Angela said with smile as Maurice nodded approvingly,"Just have to do the paperwork and he will have a home to return when he is out of the hospital,"

Danny just looked at them wide-eyed. _Are they willing to give him a home? A freak?_ Danny stared at the floor guiltily. He did not deserve this. In fact, he did not even deserve to have friends. That was what the GIW said all the time. Danny interlocked his fingers nervously. He did not deserve this...any of this.

* * *

The psychologist was having a hard time with Danny to open up. Danny only nodded or shook his head. Even if he were to answer, it was only a one syllable word.

"What is the nightmare about?" The psychologist, Dr Stone asked.

 _Silence._

"Is it about the abuse?" Dr Stone prompted the young halfa who was sitting cross-legged on his bed. He gripped onto his blanket that covered his lap, dull blue eyes were wandering out of the window.

Danny turned his neck sharply to face Dr Stone. Danny nodded.

"Okay," Dr Stone replied, adjusting his glasses, he jotted down something on a black piece of paper. He ran his fingers through his spiky blonde hair. He leaned back on his swivel chair. He sighed, looking down at his notes.

 _Frightened_

 _Cautious_

 _Nightmares about past events_

 _Untrusting_

 _Had a panic attack yesterday_

 _Very anxious_

That was the only things he could conclude now. He looked at Danny who seemed to be touching his IV cautiously. This boy was a tough case.

"Anything else?" Dr Stone asked.

Danny's eyes snapped to meet with him. He just stared at the older man, distrusting.

Dr Stone, looking at his symptoms, he could only conclude one thing about this. Danny had PTSD ( Post Traumatic Stress Disorder). Danny seemed to be busy with something else. He was staring out of the window. Danny seemed not to care about him. He usually is afraid of people from what he heard but this is different. Danny does not seem to even acknowledge his presence. It seemed like he was in a world of his own. In a way, Dr Stone was right. Danny was thinking about something else. Danny was thinking about what happened in the morning. He just hoped it was a good thing and not a bad thing.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Welp, well, I was free so I decided to write Chapter 4.**

Danny looked at the white ceiling. The boy did not pay attention to anything that was happening around him. He unconsciously twirled a loose strand of his hair. The doctor had said that he was free to go and he was officially adopted by the Foleys. He could only hope that Tucker's parents were nice people. Danny pressed his fingers against the bad, trying to make a depression on the bed as if he was testing out how soft the bed was. It was just boring. Danny yawned as he looked at the IV that was yet to be removed.

Danny looked up as the door opened and someone peeked through it. He heard a sigh as Danny stared at the door curiously. It was Tucker. Tucker was a head taller than the bored and for some reason he felt embarrassed. about that. He looked at Tucker as he walked with a set of clothes in his hand. One was yellow and the other was a light blue. Danny just watched Tucker put the set of clothes on the table. The Techno geek looked at the boy. Danny immediately jerked up, he hit his head against the shelf that was above him, he yelped as Tucker looked at him with shock.

"Careful!" Tucker said as Danny rubbed the pain area, wincing," You could have got a bump!"

Danny cowered a bit at the volume as Tucker shook his head and sighed," Danny, here's your clothes. Just change and we'll get going, okay, buddy?"

Danny nodded kicking away the covers, he swung his legs to the side and sat there, swinging his legs as a nurse walked in. She just removed it, handing him a set of clothes that Danny took. His bare feet touched on the cold floor. In fact, it felt weird without someone barking at him. Danny stood there a moment, processing his present. He walked to the bathroom, changing into the new pair of clothes. He seemed to be drowned in the hoodie, it seemed to be two sizes bigger than him, the jeans was kind of loose at the hips. He grabbed onto the jeans and walked out.

Tucker laughed at Danny, he clutched his stomach as a tear trickled down his cheek," Oh my! You look hilarious, here- have this- a belt!"

Danny's lips were tugged up at Tucker's reaction. Danny glared at the taller boy as he snatched the belt, as he wore it around his hips and tightened it, till the point it reached it's minimum.

"This is much better though you are still drowned in my hoodie," Tucker said as he continued laughing, apparently, it was Tucker's old clothes. Danny was finishing tying the laces on his shoes the way Tucker thought him. Tucker's parents walked in as Tucker sent a glare in Tucker's way, who immediately shut up. The matriarch's glare turned into motherly smile and walked to the boy who was drowned in his clothes.

"Let's go to my house," Angela Foley said in a soothing voice. Danny scrambled behind the adults and Tucker as they walked out of the room.

* * *

Tucker's house was a two-floored brick house, standing near a couple of houses that resembled that. There were lush green bushes with tiny pink flowers dotting it. Danny looked around the neighbourhood. Three houses from the Foleys' was a kind of weird ship thing on the top of the big house. Danny just looked at the house, it was kind of familiar but Danny couldn't put his finger on it.

Tucker noticed Danny and walked to the shorter boy," That is the Fenton's house, they moved away when their son went missing. Here just gives too much memories of him. His name is Daniel. He was in kindergarten with us. We haven't talked to him much. They gave up searching on him and he was deemed dead,"

Danny did not ask more but his eyes always wandered to the house. It had a big neon sign that FentonWorks. Danny stared at the words in curiosity as he walked into the house. The living room was a decently sized with a red couch in the middle near a coffee table with a small green plant in a brown pot. There was a plasma screen television that Danny had sometimes seen in the GIW facility. He ran his finger through his messy black hair, untying a few knots in his hair.

He sat on the sofa, it was kind of soft, it felt as if the sofa pulled him in to a certain degree. Tucker sat next to Danny as Angela walked into a kitchen. Maurice seemed to march upstairs using the wooden stairs.

 **A/N: Sorry about the short one but I am trying my best to update.**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Well, Chapter 5**

 _ **Chapter 5: Visit to Fentonworks**_

Danny's eyes wandered at the huge house at the distance. It somehow attracted him. The neon green sign felt somehow familiar but he couldn't quite put a finger on it. Danny sighed as he turned away from the window as he adjusted a bit closer to the edge of the couch. He rested his hands on his lap. He did not know if this was reality or was it just a delusion of his wonders. One minute, he was in a lab, thrashing and screaming in pain, the next, he was in a house with two new friends and an adoptive family.

To most people, it is the norm but to others, it was a completely different for Danny. He was not supposed to have a home or _at least what the GIW said to him._ Tucker and Sam had said to him that wasn't true...but was that just to cover the harsh truth that he was a freak.

Danny's eyes wandered around, he pressed his fingers against the window pane, his eyes wandering to the house, the lawn was overgrown, it seemed as if no one had moved into it. Tucker's mother was in the kitchen cooking while Tucker's father was at work. Tucker's father worked in Axiom Labs. It was a worldwide company that researches on technology as they make improvements on it.

Tucker and Sam was at school, leaving him to his own thoughts. He knew leaving him to his thoughts were not the best idea. He tried to distract himself by reading or sleeping. There was a book, next to him that he had just finished reading, he had read it many times during the week. Sure, it was a book meant for little kids that Tucker had taught him to read but it was something that kept him off from wandering through his mind with billions of thoughts. Danny found the pictures on it super interesting The variety of colors had really attracted him, it had _blue, green, purple, red, pink_...all sorts of them, it just piqued his curiosity.

Danny was bored, he really liked to follow wherever Tucker and Sam go, maybe because it was first persons he met. Danny decided to go to their school and maybe stay did say he can't come until he was fully recovered. Sure, he still had bandages wrapped over him but it did not matter. With his newfound energy, Danny stood up but his legs wobbled a bit. He gripped onto the ledge of the coffee table and steadied himself. Danny adjusted the braces underneath his shirt...it felt weird wearing them and he did not want to wear them but Tucker and Sam said he needed to wear them so his spine can grow naturally which left the boy, pouting. But, the bright side of it was Tucker's old shirts can fit on him with it but yet, the pants were two sizes bigger.

Danny pulled over his hood over him as he walked out of the house, the sky was blue with the sun shining brightly. Danny never really liked how bright it was.

Danny pulled his pants down as he felt it ride up. Danny remembered the way to school when he followed Sam and Tucker, this morning, but they told him to go back.

Danny walked to school, hoping that Tucker and Sam would allow him to stay. It was incredibly boring at the house and maybe, he could find more books with pictures, Danny thought a bit excitedly. Books really made him excited, the colors and letters absorbed him into another world, he felt that it was his haven, away from all the troubles and worries in the real world.

Casper High was a three storeyed building that took up a few acres. Danny looked at the building in awe as he walked closer to it. He was happy that there was no one outside or else, he would have felt very scared and would have panicked.

Danny heard a loud ringing noise as he entered the school, a wave of teenagers dashed into their hallways as Danny scanned for Sam and Tucker. Danny learnt that Sam was in their side and would not hurt him but he was not sure about the other teenagers here.

Danny dashed into somebody as he fell down. He looked up to see a blonde jock in a red jacket. He looked furious. He glowered at the smaller boy as Danny let out a squeak as he whimpered. He did not know what to say.

The jock picked him up by his collar as he hood fell down, revealing his sheet pale face and messy raven hair.

"P-please, don't h-hurt me," Danny hiced in fright as he avoided the jock's intense gaze. His fear was more like an invitation to the bully.

"I'm Dash Baxter, who are you?" The jock- Dash asked.

"D-Danny," Danny replied with a tremor in his voice, his eyes desperately wandered around for Sam and Tucker through the sea of high schoolers who seemed to be interested in him.

"Well, Danny, I hope this teaches you not to mess with me," Dash said, clenching his fists. Danny's eyes widened in horror as he closed his eyes, a whimper escaped his lips. He started to wriggle in his grip as he moved his limbs wildy. Unknown to Danny, his legs hit on the jock's stomach, Dash let out a howl in pain, dropping the smaller boy. Danny saw this moment as a time to escape as the boy scrambled into the crowd as he looked desperately for Sam and Tucker.

"S-Sam...T-Tucker," he whimpered looking for the two familiar faces to help him get out of this mess. Danny felt relied rush into his veins as he saw Sam and Tucker at the locker casually talking but Dash was still chasing him. With the last burst on energy, he hid behind Sam as he hugged her tightly.

"D-Danny! What are you doing here?" Sam asked in surprise as he looked at the boy and turned to the jock.

" Leave him alone, Dash!" Sam said as he stepped in front as she clenched her fists.

"Or what, Goth Freak?" Dash asked smugly.

Danny looked up, his eyes glassy, it was visible that the poor kid was scared. Tucker held onto Danny's arm tightly as Danny looked at Dash and Sam.

"Leave him alone, Dash! He doesn't even belong here," Sam said.

"He's what? You're little brother?" Dash asked.

"For the record, Dash, you are close. He is Tucker's little brother and my friend,"

Sam crossed her arms, smiling smugly. Dash walked away, grumbling to himself. Sam turned to Danny.

" I'm sorry," Danny said, sniffling a bit. He was actually shaken. He never liked anyone getting angry at him. He looked down.

"It is not your fault, Danny. It is Dash's. But, you shouldn't be here. You should be at home, resting. Come on, Tucker and I will bring you home," Sam said as he ushered the small boy out of the school.

 **LINE BREAK**

Danny was once again back in the Foley household bored out of his wits. Danny stared at the book and sighed. He knew he can't read this again and again and his plan did not work so well. He can't be bored forever. Danny glanced at the clock. Tucker and Sam still had two hours to return home. Mrs Foley had went to the Grocery Store to buy some vegetables.

Danny's eyes wandered FentonWorks. He had this tugging feeling that wanted him to explore that house. Danny shook his head. _He shouldn't._

However, at the end, he gave in. What's the harm. Danny stood in front of the house as he pushed open the heavy door. Danny coughed a bit as he looked into the house. It was dark except the occasional sunlight filtering from the window. As Danny walked into the house, the wooden board creaked in protest as Danny looked around. Everything was covered in dust and filth. However, Danny had lived in even worse conditions. The boy sucked in a deep breath as he took out an old dusty frame. Danny blew as he disturbed the serenity of the dust as it started flying away. Danny saw two adults, a huge man in an orange jumpsuit and a petite woman in a teal one. Beside her was a seven year old, orange haired girl glowering at her parents and the last person was quite familiar. Messy raven hair, piercing blue eyes … _It can't be._ He was the lost son of the Fentons!

 **A/N: Left you with a cliffhanger...hehehehe. I would like to see what you think would happen next. Until next time. Bye.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: The truth**

He was the lost son of the Fentons. A small gasp slipped out of his lips, he stepped back in shock, he stared at the picture in disbelief. They were his family. He walked around the house, holding the picture close to his chest as he walked up the stairs, the boards made creaking noises as he stepped on each of them that made him jump. He looked around, the paint peeling off the ceiling. He sucked in a breath as he reached the second floor of the house, he looked around in curiosity.

The wall was slightly damp, the windows shut and locked. It felt as if all the life and happiness sucked out of this house, leaving nothing but misery behind. Danny walked to see a room. The teen cautiously peeked into it, it was a room painted baby blue. It had a small cot at the side, toys neatly arranged in the top of the shelf. On a small desk that had small, thin books, pages yellowed in age. Danny looked at the desk curiously which reached his thighs. He looked at a small piece of paper with a note written in a handwriting of around 7-8.

It said:

 _Dear Danny,_

 _It's me Jazz. Happy Birthday! I know you aren't here but I hope you would read it sometime in the future. Why did you run away? Dad, Mom and I are sad. What did we do wrong? What happened? I don't understand. I hope wherever you are, you are happy._

 _Love_

 _Jazz_

For an eight year old, the spelling was pretty good. He stared at the note for what seemed like eternity and folded it gently and slipped it into his pocket and heaved a sigh; closing his eyes, he wondered how life would have been if he had not run away. He was not sure. Running his fingers through his hair, he walked down and out of the house and flew back to the Foley Household.

 **LINE BREAK**

He had arrived at the house just in time, the door opened with Mrs Foley arriving. Danny looked at her for minute, as he turned back to his book and slouched.

"Bored?" She asked as she tried to hide her smile. Danny nodded as he let out a sigh. It was incredibly boring. She smiled as she walked into the kitchen, setting the grocery in the counter as she readied to make lunch. Danny hopped off and scrambled into the kitchen as he watched her pour some flour into the bowl.

"W-What are you m-making?" Danny asked. Mrs Foley froze as she turned around to see Danny. Danny had never spoken up. It was surprising to see him speak. Danny was even surprised himself, he does not like to make himself know but he was extremely _boooored_ in capital letters.

" I'm making lunch," she was trying hard not to show she was surprised. He appreciated her for trying but it was not good.

" Why don't you help set the table?" She asked. Danny shrugged in reply, he didn't really have anything to do. He grabbed a few cutlery from the drawer and grabbed a few plates as he arranged them neatly and crawled onto the chair and looked up as he slouched in boredom. Mrs Foley shook her head as she stirred the contents in the bowl. She poured a few cups of water and diced the onions. Danny just watched as he fiddled with a loose strand of hair.

" Hey, Danny," she started, " Do you want Tucker to bring you to the Library after Lunch to get you some books,"

Danny perked up as he looked at the middle-aged woman. He nodded his head vigorously with a grin. Mrs Foley smiled at Danny as she continued to stir the stew as Danny seemed to slip into his own world.

 **LINE BREAK**

Danny was excited as Tucker and Sam brought him to the library. Danny seemed to be skipping in joy. He seemed like a seven year old, to be honest. It would be embarrassing to most people but to Sam and Tucker, they were glad to see him happy. Living in a lab isn't a conducive environment to grow and mature in so it was understandable.

They walked into the library. The coldness of the air conditioning was the first thing they could feel, followed by it was incredibly silent.

" Danny, you should be quiet here," Sam whispered like she was talking to a little boy. Danny nodded as he looked around through the collection of books that increased his excitement. His face lit up whenever he saw a new book that has caught his attention.

Sam looked at Tucker as he took out a book and showed it to the teen, his face immediately lit up which Sam found cute. She giggled as Danny grabbed the book as he fingered the book in curiosity. Tucker had a amused expression as he watched the boy, flip through the book, his mouth was in the perfect 'O' shape. She walked over to the Tucker who seemed to be drowned into teaching Danny the words. Danny nodded every time Tucker said sometimes and cling onto his every word.

" Lancer would love this boy, wouldn't he? He and his interest for books," Tucker said, amused. Sam shook his head as she sat next to Danny who seemed to be trying to read by himself.

" Hey, Tuck," Sam started, " Who do you think his parents are?"

Tucker knew Sam was serious...it was a big mystery who the boy's previous family was. He sighed as he walked over to the boy. He seemed not to remember his family. Danny seemed to be struggling at the page as he decided to help the boy. He sat next to him and pulled the book to his lap.

" So, what seems to be the problem?" He asked as the boy pointed to the word that was kind of big for his level.

 **A/N: A monthly update. Please review.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here's the next chapter. I hope you like it. A shout out to Princess Binas for the idea of Danny discovering comic book and manga. This might be a more of a filler chapter though. Let's continue, shall we?**

 **Chapter 7**

Danny was going around Tucker's room. He knew he wasn't supposed to but he was not going to steal anything. The boy was mostly interested in the comic book pile on Tucker's bed. It was so colourful that his eyes couldn't leave it.

He rummaged through the comic books, trying to find a book that would pique his interest but so far there was no such luck though he did find a blackmail. Who knew Tucker read books that were

meant for five year old girls.

Danny chuckled at the thought as he continued looking through the pile of books till he found a book that stood out from others. It had 'MANGA' written on it.

"Manga," Danny echoed, cocking his head to the side. With that, he grabbed the book and the book meant for five year olds too and ran down the corridor and flopped immediately onto the couch and immediately started looking through it.

His mouth was open as he looked through the book. He found it so cool that he did not even blink for a single minute.

"Manga, interesting," he mumbled to himself and flipped over to the next page. It was then, he heard the door cream open. His head snapped up as he peeked above the book. He saw Sam and Tucker walk in, chatting with each other as usual.

Sam noticed the Sunshine and Rainbow book meant for little girls next to Danny, "Uhhh...Danny, whose is it?"

"Tucker's," was his reply. Tucker felt a blush creep up, his cheeks felt hot. Sam turned to Tucker and smirked.

"Hello, blackmail," she said as she went to take it and keep it for herself.

"I-it is my blackmail," Danny pouted, crossing his arms.

"Oh," Sam said, slightly shocked as her hands retracted from the book. Tucker smirked, crossing his arms.

"But still, he's gonna blackmail you with that," Sam said as Tucker's smirk dropped.

"Well, Danny, why don't you give it back?" Tucker asked with a uneasy smile.

"Nope," Danny replied, bringing the book close to him. Tucker groaned, slapping his palm against his forehead and dropping dramatically onto the mat. Sam frowned at Tucker's behaviour as Danny looked shocked at Tucker.

"Don't worry, he's just acting," Sam said to Danny, deadpanned.

Danny shrugged as he stared at Tucker with wide eyes but the book still in his grip.

"C'mon, give me the book and I'll bring you to the library," Tucker tried to say. Danny shook his head, the book still close to him. Sam crossed her arms as she smirked at Tucker's overdramatic behaviour.

"Well then, Danny, you gave me no choice," Tucker said as he went to snatch the book but Danny had phased it through his hand. Tucker let out a overdramatic cry as he fell to his knees and started begging but only to be replied by rejection.

"I give up," Tucker grumbled, walking upstairs. Sam smirked.

 **A/N: Sorry for the short one. I kinda have a Writer's Block. Please review.**


End file.
